Poor Grim Reaper
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: Klaus dies again, it's a no-brainer. Except God is just really going to get on his nerves. [Character Study of Umbrella Academy's 'God' Character]


Klaus doesn't remember how it happened, his death, that is – the second time, not the first time where he met his dead father. Despite not remembering and being back in a dead-alive state, the man found that he doesn't exactly care too much.

He didn't the first time around, so why should it matter to him?

In all aspects, it probably _should _care. He's dead, which means that his brothers and sisters were all probably freaking out of his cold dead body doing everything they can to bring him back. But he's done this once before and it doesn't bother him. Klaus is so indifferent to it that he just wanders around.

The gray area between life and death was the same as before. The only difference is that the odd standing house that Klaus went to the last time he died was now gone, taking the memory of his previous death with it. He smiled at it, hand moving to sit upon his eyebrow. Maybe the disappearing house meant that his father was finally gone too – a blessing, really. Klaus _hoped _that his father had left for Hell.

He _really _hoped that his father was in Hell.

After everything that _horrid _man did to him and his siblings – both in life _and_ death, the memory from Klaus' first passing still fresh in the man's mind – Sir Reginald Hargreeves deserved everything that Hell had to offer. Every single touch of fire that he hoped would burn off his father's skin. Every horrid pain that his father would endure in the bottom pits of Hell.

And you know what?

Klaus was _glad _that his father killed himself. Suicidal souls don't stick around on Earth; they move to live the rest of their miserable lives in Purgatory as their soul chose death over life and will be forever stuck in the brain-dead world. By his father killing himself, that meant that Klaus would never have to see his face or speak with him ever again.

And that was something that warmed the man's heart, knowing that he would probably never see Sir "Asshole" Hargreaves as Klaus has come to so call him.

The man could hear the peddling of a bicycle before he could see anything besides the world of gray. Klaus turned around, laying his dark eyes on a young girl – God – who was peddling towards him. She stopped several feet in front of him, a bored expression on her face. "Are you done?" She asked, voice level with annoyance.

"Sure." Klaus shrugged half-heartedly, moving to sit down on the grass having found it better to look God in the eyes when at a shorter height. He waited for her to park in front of him, the girl hopping off her bike without much fuss.

She moved to stand in front of him, dark eyes peering into the very essence of his soul. "Klaus." The young girl started out.

"Hm?" The man hummed, picking at the grass around him.

"I've already told you I don't like you," God told him, crossing her lithe arms over her chest.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I remember."

"So, what are you doing back here?" The young girl asked, tilting her head ever so slightly, her movements precise.

"I don't know." Klaus shrugged, "I obviously died again so, you tell me why I'm here?"

God uncrossed her arms and moved to sit about two feet away from him, "I don't appreciate you speaking to me like that."

"Sorry."

"And as for the question, you're only here because you're siblings haven't resuscitated you yet and you're bleeding out." The child responded, looking him in the eyes with mild annoyance, "You're going to be here for a little while. I hope you didn't have plans."

Klaus chuckled, moving to lay against the grass with his hands underneath his head. He stared into the gray sky with a smile on his face. "Well," He started, "it should reassure you that dying has just cleared my plate."

God rolled her eyes, pulling her knees up close to her body, "Well, it doesn't. I don't _want _you _here_."

"You've already said that." The man huffed out, shutting his eyes.

"You've got to stay on Earth, do you understand me?" The girl stated, dark eyes dangerous, "I _need_ you."

Klaus opened his eyes and sent her a look, "The only reason you need me is because of my power. If I didn't have it, I'd have already died the first time around."

"You would have died from all those pills you popped had it not been for me." God huffed out, hands gripping tightly at her muted dress.

"You should have let me die." The man breathed out, "I didn't ask to be saved. If anything, I was ready to meet the pearly gates of heaven."

The girl shook her head, "Like your father, you'd be stuck in Purgatory."

"Well, _now _I know that I would go to Purgatory for suicide but, before, I was just ready to die." Klaus admitted without so much as a stutter before huffing, "Oh man, I'd hoped for sweet old Dad to be stuck in Hell."

"It should reassure you that he is just as miserable in Purgatory as he would be in Hell," God stated.

"It does."

There was an odd silence between them. It wasn't comfortable nor was it… _uncomfortable_, it was just weird. They were on two different spectrums – one of life and the other of a creator – who were just… casually speaking to one another. It was unprecedented and strange.

Klaus, always one to tire of the quiet the fastest, twisted his body so that he was facing the young girl, "Why _do _you need me anyway?"

"I've already gone over this, Klaus." God groaned with an exasperated look on her face, "I need _you _so that I can pick and choose."

He nodded, rolling onto his back once more, "That's right. It's so you can pick and choose who can die. Oh, but _I _certainly can't die. What are you going to do? Keep bringing me back until I'm practically dust?"

"That's not a bad idea." She stated, "You're quite useful."

Klaus shot up from his seat, sitting up to his full height, "Are you serious?!" His voice had a tinge of anger, eyes filled with a deep depression.

"You are _the _only person on the world I created who has this gift." God pointed out.

"_Gift_?!" He balled his fists, moving to stand up and pace on the dirt road, "You think my power is a _gift_?! Well, I'll have you know that it is one of the most torturous and horrendous things I've ever experienced! You gave me a trojan horse and you call it a _gift_?!" When she said nothing, Klaus shook his head, turning to stare at the field in front of him. "Unbelievable…" He mumbled out, running a hand through his hair.

God stood up from her seat, "You have seventy years left of service." Her voice was stoic, without a hint of emotion. Her bicycle rang out with a metallic sound as she picked it up from the ground. "And Klaus?" He didn't respond to her. "You were destined to be a Grim Reaper for me and the big guy down there. You were the only one for the job." She stated, hopping onto her bike.

"I didn't want it," Klaus whispered out, listening half-heartedly as God peddled away. He closed his eyes just as the world was darkening again.

He really should stop dying.

It's becoming too much of a hassle speaking to God.


End file.
